


The Perfect Plan

by Neisseria_Meningitidis



Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: Assertive Emilia is Best Emilia, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dorks being self-conscious, Dorks in Love, Emilia tries to make Subaru understand her feelings, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Horniness saves the day, Otto is an unlucky SOB, Porn with Feelings, Ram has enough of everyone's shit, Roswaal gives good bad advises, Subaru should learn to relax, Subaru wants what's best for her, wholesome smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neisseria_Meningitidis/pseuds/Neisseria_Meningitidis
Summary: Emilia wants to further her relationship with Subaru and Lord Roswaal advises her.
Relationships: Emilia/Natsuki Subaru
Comments: 34
Kudos: 137





	The Perfect Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I'm glad to finally give my contribution to the glorious Emisuba church. 
> 
> Big shout out to my beta-reader and editor Sam-is-awesam, who transformed a mediocre smut into something actually good.

Stiffly sitting on one of Lord Roswaal’s most comfortable chairs, Emilia could barely drink her tea without spitting it out in embarrassment. Her face was contracted in a forced smile as if lifting up the corner of her lips would also lift the morose aura around her.

She had come to Lord Roswaal’s private study to ask the man for advice on her quite unique and shameful problem. She would have preferred asking Frederica or even Otto first, but she couldn’t risk giving them more reasons to have a poor opinion of her. Every day was a struggle to keep her reputation as pristine as possible, she had to give her best to alleviate the effects her half-elf heritage had on everyone around her.

Even though Otto, Frederica, Ram, and Garfiel were all sweethearts, they couldn’t fight against what was ingrained into them since their birth. Emilia had noticed their smile flatten when they caught a glimpse of her sharp ears more than once. Only Subaru seemed to be free from this curse. It was as if he had been born a grown man, free of any misconceptions and prejudices.

If her little problem hadn’t involved Subaru, then she would have kept her mouth shut until her last day, but of course, he had been the source of her predicament. Thus, she took it upon herself to find a solution as fast as possible. The only person left in the mansion able to help her was the man sipping tea just in front of her: Lord Roswaal L. Mathers.

She’d had some trouble getting long with the Margrave ever since the events of the Sanctuary, but she knew she could trust his advice. At least, she hoped so.

He was the only one whose opinion didn’t matter to her, so she had no other choices. Moreover, he was an intelligent man and was most likely well versed in the subject she had in mind.

“I would be ha~ppy to help you, Lady Emilia… If only~ you could tell me what is troubling you.” Roswaal hid his amused smirk behind his cup of tea. “I can guess you didn’t come here only to watch me drink my evening tea~." He chuckled, saying "But if you are, please stay and enjoy~ the show.” 

Emilia pursed her lips, discontent, but still couldn't say what was on her mind. She knew what she had in mind was shameful. Puck had always been evasive regarding matters of the body but he made sure to teach her to be secretive about it, especially when it came to what dwelt beneath her skirt. Or, even worse, what men were hiding below their belts.

Just thinking about it was enough to make her face flare-up in shame. If Puck was still there, he would have cooled her down with some ice on her head. But he wasn’t there and now she was forced to talk to Roswaal about her problem.

“I’m wai~ting.” The amusement was apparent on Roswaal's face, he didn’t know what Emilia wanted to talk about, but he had a modest idea. “ _But_ I must tell you, I am a very busy man.” Watching herfidget in distress in front of him was entertaining, but he truly had urgent matters to attend to.

She gasped at the unexpected ultimatum. Talking about it was difficult enough; she didn't need a time limit hovering over her head.

“Okay, let’s do this!” Emilia got up and slammed her two fists on the table in an attempt to galvanize her courage. 

Meeting his intense gaze melted all the bravado Emilia managed to gather and she felt her face burn once again. Shescrambled to lower her eyes and escape Roswaal’s apparent anticipation. She fidgeted on her armchair and let her lips do what they should have done half an hour ago. 

Nervously, she stammered, “I need your opinion on a serious matter.” Emilia frowned, realizing she needed to be more direct. Beating around the bush would lead her nowhere. “It’s about Subaru and his…his body.” She closed her eyes as tight as she could to escape the shameful feelings blooming inside her. 

Roswaal raised an eyebrow in faux-surprise. “Ah. How… interesting.”

“First, I need you to promise to listen to me without interrupting. A-and _no laughing_!” She made the most threatening face she could, but to Roswaal, it only made her look like a slightly upset kitten. 

“I promise~.” He held a hand over his heart and solemnly vowed, “I won’t mock you or your confession~.”

She opened her eyes and confronted Roswaal’s gaze; her eyes periodically escaping his gaze by looking at the mirror standing behind him. 

She could do it. She _would_ do it! It was the only way to achieve her happy ending with Subaru.

“So, as you know…” she gulped; she had barely begun and she already wanted to run away. “Subaru and I kissed once at the Sanctuary. Since I learned that it wouldn’t make me a mother..." She stopped to see Roswaal's expression, fortunately for her, he was as unflappable as ever. "...We kiss each other every day. We do a lot of kissing. Like, a lot!” She was proud of that; kissing Subaru on the lips was her privilege, and her privilege alone.

“I was aware of that, ye~s.” Roswaal took another sip from his cup. He hoped the conversation wouldn’t just be about chaste kisses, or he would have to invent a reason to leave sooner than planned.

“But when I say I want to…” She bit her lip. Was she really telling this to Roswaal of all people? “... _I just love kissing him, okay?!_ ” She roared her carnal desires, her mind too lost in shamefulness to form a coherent sentence.

“I’m afraid I‘m a li~ttle lost there. What is the pro~blem if you want to kiss him and you actually, um... can?”

“Because, when I ask to kiss him elsewhere, he refuses!” She breathed a big lungful of air in relief, she finally said it! “He says he doesn’t want to pressure me and that I am not ready.” She pumped her fist in determination. “ _But! I! Am! Ready! I know I am!_ ” The ability to voice her desire with such freedom overtook her shame and she couldn’t help but shout as loud as her lungs allowed her.

Emilia was shaking with excitement as her heart accelerated to a forbidden pace; the one it usually reserved for Subaru when he was holding her in his arms. She wondered how fast it would go if he would actually let her take the next step.

“And where do you want to ki~ss him?” Roswaal asked as he played with his teaspoon, amused. The poor girl was so innocent it was almost criminal; a pitiful sight for some, a delightful entertainment to his eyes. 

“Everywhere.” The answer rolled off her tongue naturally. She wanted to taste every inch of his body, without exception. “And I want him to do the same to me.”

“Do you know what you are implying~?” he asked playfully, he wanted to know how far her naivety could go.

“ _Yes!_!” she exclaimed with a furious nod. She knew what it meant and it was scaring her.

Puck would have been so mad at her for even thinking about kissing Subaru on the lips, let alone anywhere lower. But his lips, his neck, his shoulders, his chest, his stomach, his… She wanted it all. In her mind, she kept kissing him lower and lower and he would do the same to her. 

“And if he refuses?” Roswaal snorted at the thought; having fate-defying power didn’t make Subaru any less of a teenager. There was something charming to it. “Why would he think that you are not ready?” 

“Because of the pregnancy thing,” she muttered as low as she could. She was so ashamed of it now that she knew the truth. How darePuck let her make a fool of herself? Had he no respect for her? “Also, because I asked him if his… you know… his ‘thing’ got back inside his body when he finished using it.”

Roswaal violently leaned over the table as he choked on his tea. Drinking while listening to her inept blabbers had been a bad idea; he didn’t expect her to say something so ridiculous, he would snort the tea out of his nostrils. 

“Then may~be you are not ready indeed, my dear.” He took a handkerchief from his sleeve to purge his nose from the rest of his tea. He could still feel the mint burn the insides of his face. 

“Stop saying that!” she demanded. “I am ready, I swear I am!” She was starting to regret this conversation. She should have known that Roswaal would not even attempt to understand her. “I know what I want! Stop trying to nullify my feelings!” She had enough of people not taking her seriously. “Yes, I learned about some of… nature finest details a little late in life, but that doesn’t make me stupid or inept.”

She looked past Roswaal and into her own reflection again. She could see her disheveled hair and red face; people treating her as if she were a small child had been getting on her nerves for too long. At first, Subaru’s reservations had been quite charming, but now they felt almost degrading.

She was his equal: an adult woman who knew what she wanted. How could she make him understand that when he refused to listen to her? Even after proving her newfound knowledge on the matter, he still treated her like she was an ignorant child throwing a tantrum.

“I know how to make children now. Isn't that enough?” Emilia just realized how dim she made herself sound.

“Not near~ly enough, I am afraid.” Roswaal puffed out a few laughs. “You do understand that, right~?” 

Roswaal still wanted to play and upset her some more but their time together was about to run out and he couldn't let her leave his study dissatisfied. Wasting the opportunity to become her confidant on this matter would be a crying shame; she was too powerful of a tool to let go of.

Maybe bringing a little ‘Emilia II’ to the world could boost her chance for the throne. A guaranteed line of succession in these trying times could only be an asset. 

“However, may~be we’re thinking about it the wrong way~?”

“What do you mean?” Her eyes lit up with hope.

“Instead of searching of what could convince Subaru-boy, perhaps we should look at what made you think you were rea~dy?”

“What makes me think I am ready…”

Emilia rolled those words off her tongue again and again. She never actually thought about why she felt like she was ready. She simply knew it. However, it was true that this was new to her. She had always found some people more pleasing to the eyes than others, but it wasn’t just that anymore.

Emilia closed her eyes and started thinking about the root and causes of all her problems: Natsuki Subaru.

When she thought about him, she felt so many things, most of them foreign and incomprehensible. Her mind was so lost, drowning under thousands of questions without answers, but her body knew something her head didn’t.

She tried to focus on what he made her feel, on the butterflies in her stomach when he kissed her. As she felt the ghost of his lips on her own, she had to keep herself from moving her lips and tongue instinctively. 

Even imagining it made her all worked up. The power he had over her body was alarming. A part of her told her to fight against it, but she couldn’t. She didn’t want to. What he made her feel was one of the most beautiful feelings in her life and destroying it would only end up destroying her. 

She covered her mouth with her hands; she didn’t want Roswaal to see her bite and play with them. Having to focus on the weird feeling in her body in front of the man was shameful enough; he didn’t need to witness her poor self-control too.

When she and Subaru were alone, they would often start with the most chaste of kisses. It was as if he was afraid she would break under his touch, but it quickly devolved into a storm of passionate kisses where both lips and tongues were at play. However, it was when he yielded her lips to embrace her neck that he made her shiver. 

Emilia bit her lips until blood beaded off them. The pain that burst from her ruptured skin reminded her of what she had felt when Subaru had sunk his teeth into her neck. It had been the lightest pressure; she had almost thought it had been a trick of her mind, but he stopping himself and apologizing profusely for his ‘mistake’ cemented it as real.

Emilia hadn’t dared to tell him that she didn’t want him to apologize; she wanted him to bite even harder.

She treasured that moment and its sensations. His breath upon the nape of her neck, her fingers tangled in his black hair, his hands running across her waist and settling firmly on her hips, her bosom pressing against his chest…

She remembered wrapping her legs around his waist to sit comfortably on his lap. She wanted to be as close to him as possible; even the feeling of her skirt between them was unbearable. Had Subaru not broken this perfect moment, she would have torn off her fine lace underwear to finally feel him under her.

Even the finest silk and lace ended up feeling uncomfortable when she was this close to him. She didn’t understand why or how at first, but she quickly got on to the fact that it only happened when she was alone with her knight. At least, that’s how it started. Then, the discomfort occurred even when he was not there; she only needed to think of him. 

She thought of him. Then, she wanted him. The feelings always followed.

When people interrupted her vivid reveries, often the man himself, she was left with nothing but a hollow feeling in her chest and the proof of her forbidden desires soaking the lace of her underwear.

It was something only Subaru and the thought of him could make happen. She didn’t understand how it could happen, even after reading all the books she could find in the mansion’s library about 'womanhood'. 

“Subaru makes my panties rea~lly wet,” she said absent-midedly. She had no intention of sharing this information, but her mouth did so without her consent.

“Ah.” Roswaal drew his lower lips between his teeth. He had no clue about how to react to this unwanted piece of trivia. “Well~, does Su~baru-boy know about this?”

“I-I never told him about it…” She glanced at the ceiling; she couldn’t talk about that while maintaining eye contact with Roswaal. “Should I?”

“Well~, maybe you should stop telling him that you are ready and instead show~ him how much you want him.”

“I see!” Emilia got up and slammed her fist in her open palm. “I just need to show him!” 

Emilia spun on herself in joy and finished her improvised dance by posing the way her knight taught her to. She finally had her solution; she just needed to show him what her desire for him did to her body. In hindsight, she should have known he couldn’t understand what he made her feel if she kept hiding herself behind her shame and clothes.

“Thank you, thank you!” She bounced off her feet and bolted out of the study, leaving her tea untouched.

Roswaal watched her leave his study without even closing the door behind her. He had the feeling this epiphany would only lead to pain, and he couldn't wait for it to happen.

* * *

Emilia gave herself a once-over in front of the largest mirror of her room. She had emptied her wardrobe in search of the perfect lingerie to wear for her ‘demonstration of intimacy,’ but found nothing satisfying for her.

Her white set of underwear wouldn't do this time; she wanted to look self-assured and in touch with her inner lust. Wearing virgin white would thus be a grave mistake. The only non-white lingeries she had were either too juvenile (those pink heart panties were cute but awfully counterproductive) or too damaged to be attractive.

Unable to choose the lesser of two evils, she decided to compromise. If she couldn't find the perfect bra and panties to wear, she would wear none. She would confront Subaru in her birthday suit;surely, it couldn't hurt her cause. In fact, it was perhaps the most brilliant idea she had all day.

However, being proud of her idea would not keep her warm in this painful winter. She was not one to usually suffer from the cold, but there was something about being entirely exposed to the world that bothered her to no end. If Subaru had been there with her, maybe even as undressed as she was, it would have been fine; perfect even. Sadly, he was all alone in the chill of her bedroom.

To protect her nakedness until her knight's arrival, she chose to wear a lilac silk dressing gown. It had been embroidered by the hand of the finest tailor of the capital; it was so luxurious, she hadn’t dared to wear it until then.

Before isolating herself in her bedroom, she had caught sight of Subaru in the mansion's garden. Just seeing him through the windows of the corridors had set her skin on delirious fire; if Subaru had this power over her for months, today had been the first time he triggered it without even looking at her.

After swallowing the rising desire overcoming her, she opened the window and asked him to meet with her in her personal bedroom as soon as possible. When he had asked her what she had in mind, she tried to answer him, but nothing except a timid giggle escaped her.

Instead of being mad at her for laughing at his face, he had smiled at her and blew her a little kiss. She could have sworn she actually felt it landing on her forehead and melting on it like the most precious of snowflakes. Her knight then told her to wait for him: he just had a quick errand to take care of and then he would be all hers.

All hers. Those words tasted like honey.

The lingering sensation of the kiss still on her forehead, she rushed to her room to change. Now that she was waiting for him, laying on her bed in her silk robe, she never felt lonelier. 

The time crystal on her wall was her only company, and it was a cruel one. Watching the colors change as the minutes passed only made it slower, and her patience was running thin. Waiting in apprehension made her boldness evaporate as her anxiety bled through her skin. 

She was about to throw her whole plan out of the window when she finally heard footsteps in the hallway. She peeked out from the blanket she hid under and slowly got out of the bed.

Stealthily, she tip-toed her way to the bedroom door. Facing the smooth wood, she stopped and planted her feet firmly in place. What came next was the most sensitive part of her plan; everything depended on its success.

Emilia knew she had to open the hostilities with her most powerful attack. If she gave Subaru the time to think, he would find a way to gain the upper hand and stop her from saying her piece. She named her opening attack Ice Brand Arts: Lust in Bloom. Such a display of raw desire and sexuality was destined to blow Subaru's apprehension away. He wouldn't be able to deny her readiness if she showed him her everything. She even added some ice magic effects to enhance her reveal. After all, he called her the Goddess of Ice in one of their more heated moments, so she would do everything in her power to become one for him.

Standing in front of the door and tensing her body to keep herself from running away, she grabbed both sides of her robe, prepared to open it at the opportune time. She closed her eyes and listened to the approaching footsteps as they got closer and closer. Her heartbeat was deafening; she almost didn't hear it when the door finally opened.

Her eyes still shut, she gulped enough air to make her lungs burst, elating all the bravado in her body and soul. She would not mess this up.

This was her chance; the opportunity she’d been begging for since she got in touch with the desire ravaging her mind.

She opened her robe, exposing her naked body to the world and letting Subaru's eyes feast on her bosom and thighs.

Emilia struggled to breathe as the words tumbled over themselves, fighting to exit her mouth. “Y-you... _You make me wet!”_

She panted heavily; saying those words had been more difficult than climbing Lugnica's highest mountain. Nonetheless, she was proud of herself. Finally, she stopped being an observer in her own life and had taken back her destiny.

Still holding her robe open, she remained silent as she waited for Subaru’s reponse. The moment he said something, _anything_ , she would be finally freed by her knight.

“Disgusting.”

Emilia felt as if she was sucker-punched square in the stomach and she struggled to not fall to her knees in shock. She would have puked from the pain of the snide remark if she hadn’t recognized the voice.

After a few seconds of deliberation, her eyelids fluttered open. There, in front of her, was not her beloved knight, but her sharp-tongued maid.

"Ram..." Emilia grumbled under her breath as if sparing her words would save her dignity.

"Kindly cover yourself. There are things the pure Ram does not wish to see." Ram disinterestedly pointed at her master’s naked body. 

Emilia let out an “Ah!” and hastily apologized as she realized she was still showing her most intimate parts. Unsure of how to fix her mistake, she hid her reddened face in her hands, but it did nothing to stop Ram’s accusatory gaze. Ram brushed off the apology. She had come in to bring fresh towels – per Lady Emilia’s request, of course – only to find that the half-elf was trying to seduce her. She couldn’t fault the other woman, of course; Ram was a girl of much cuteness and charm.

Ram cleared her throat and politely said, "Ram will forget what she heard about her... ‘making you wet. However, your advances are kindly rejected."

Emilia waved her hands defensively, saying, "Ah no, no, no, no, no, no!" She couldn’t let Ram think something so obscene, so she clarified, "I was talking about _Subaru_."

"Excuse me?." Ram's relatively serene expression turned sour and her nose crinkled in obvious disgust as she let loose the most degrading “hah” she had ever given.

Fully aware of Ram’s reaction, Emilia trailed off, mumbling, "Subaru is the one making me..." Soon, her voice faded into nothing as she watched Ram's face contort itself with every single one of her words.

Flatly, the maid declared, "I will put this here." Ram dropped the fresh laundry to the floor and strode towards the door. "If you’ll excuse her, Ram has bleach to pour in her ears and eyes." 

As soon as Ram left, the judgment painfully apparent in her gait, Emilia darted forward and slammed the door closed with her elbow. At the very least, nobody went through the hallway as she was flashing herself to the innocent Ram.

Emilia didn't intend to seduce Ram with her secret weapon, but the 'disgusting' comment hurt like salt on a fresh wound. As much as she tried accepting her body for what it was, she couldn't help but notice its every little flaw..

A little too much fat on her waist, an unsightly scar below her belly button, a vague rash on both of her calves... and the worst offender, the sharp tip of her ears.

Subaru could kiss them until they fell off and he could praise them until his voice died, but Emilia knew how disgraceful they looked.

She used to love the way her ears tipped; she even rejoiced in the fact she shared them with her sweet mother. Now, they felt so heavy, they forced her head to bow down in shame.

Shuffling her feet and drowning her mind in melancholy, Emilia went on to open her bedroom window and sat carefully on the edge of it. From there, she saw that Subaru was still in the garden, helping Petra with her duties.

Emilia resisted the urge to slam her head into her hands; she could have avoided this whole debacle by looking through the window. Shaking her head to banish the thought, she whistled to make him notice her.

Instinctively recognizing who called for him, Subaru turned around in a flash and waved wildly at Emilia. Catching wind of the slightest trace of her presence always made him want to dance in joy. He would have shared it with his precious Emilia if he didn't notice the frown crowing her face.

" _Emilia!_ " Without even trying, he talked loud enough for the whole mansion to hear him. "I'm sorry! I got carried away!"

He looked at Petra who was kneeling near the flowerbed they were taking care of. Emilia saw them exchange a few words before he returned his attention to her.

"Do you still need me?" he asked, pointing to himself with his two thumbs.

Emilia nodded tentatively. She wanted to tell him to hurry up, but she still had a few remnants of dignity left.

"Then... Ready or not, here I come!" he exclaimed. 

Emilia gasped as she watched him rush inside the mansion at an uncharacteristic speed. Her eyes went round when she grasped the depth of her mistake; her elation made her forget that she had not been ready for his arrival at all.

A quick glance at the mirror showed her the extent of her foolishness; half of her lipstick had smeared off and her hair was a disaster. The shock of her little setback with Ram even made her lose the hairpin that Subaru had gifted her to celebrate the first anniversary of their meeting.

She groaned at her own impatience; she should have told him to take his time. Unable to think straight due to the urgency, she ran inside her bathroom and turned it upside-down in search of her favorite lipstick. She had no care for its pale pink color or its glossy finish, but it was her lipstick of choice ever since Subaru commented on how soft her lips felt when she first used it. The small aftertaste of peach it left on her lips was the cherry on top.

Hearing footsteps in the hallway leading to her room, she took the lipstick with a trembling hand. The shaking of her fingers was intense enough to make her struggle to open and roll up the priceless Grail in her hands. She squashed it on her lips as one would extinguish the tip of a dying cigarette, and spread the pinkish paste all over her lips and face.

Emilia scorned her own incompetence but had no time to rectify her mistake as Subaru's approach made itself more pressing. She took the hairbrush laying on the bathroom sink and started the long process of brushing her long, lustrous hair. Forsaking the usual care she put in this sensible maneuver, she brushed with enough force to tear off the unruly knots nesting in her hair.

She grimaced in pain, yet she had no choice but to carry on this harrowing endeavor. She couldn't make her knightwait a single second after having him drop everything to come see her.

Her hairbrush was stuck in a resilient knot when she heard a soft knock on her door.

"A second, please!" she called out, trying to make her voice sound as confident as possible but only managed to sound unusually aggressive.

Stuck before a fait accompli, she tore the brush out her hair and tossed it to the ground with dejection. She then took off the long, silky belt of her robe, leaving her skin vulnerable to the coldness of her bedroom, and used it to tie her hair in a messy bun.

Then, raising her voice,"You can come in now!"

Looking at herself one last time in the mirror, she zeroed in on her breathing to keep herself calm and composed. Her heartbeat was buzzing so loudly in her ears; she couldn't tell if Subaru entered her bedroom or if he was still waiting for her in the corridor.

Taking hold of the doorknob separating her from her fate, she felt her pulse radiating in her whole palm. She cursed how sweaty it became and held the knob tighter, restraining herself just enough to not bend the metal under her grip.

She used her free hand to gather what mana she could control in her palm. Her ruined makeup or messy hair was no excuse to loaf around and make a mediocre entrance.

She froze the floor beneath her feet with a snap of her ever-shaking fingers and opened the door.Gracefully skating on her homemade iced stage, she exited her bathroom in a voluptuous pirouette. 

Her open robe swirled around her slim figure and let her leg move freely. Crystallizing the air around her, a veil of ice and snow followed her movement and hid her reddening face from the gaze of her beloved.

Twirling one last time in a spectacle of silk and snow, Emilia kept her eyes shut to keep her courage from leaving her. She then let the motion of her dance unravel her body as her robe slowly slid off her arms and chest. Raising her arms with the grace of a swan's wings, the robe flew off her and revealed her vulnerability to her audience.

Opening her eyes, overflowing with the mist of lust and desire, she settled for a pose that would cover the core of her intimacy while allowing her breasts to be feasted upon.

With desire, she roared, _"Your Goddess of Ice has awakened, and she demands tribute!_ "

Her voice stretched thin, breaking at the end of her sentence. She looked at Subaru who was covered from head to toe with her discarded robe. He remained unmoving by her declaration and, if it weren’t for the slight motion of his chest, Emilia would have thought him still in time.

"C-come on, say something," she said with a nervous giggle.. "You don't have to bow down and fall on your knees or anything." Her voice struggled to stay even. "Unless you want to..."

The thought of Subaru kneeling before her sent jolts down her spine and warmed her belly. It was the exact feeling that made her do this thing in the first place.

"Subaru..."

Emilia's head became heavier with shame and uncertainty. Had she gone too far? The only things she dared to look at were her naked feet and the frozen floor. Even bowing her head in shame could not save her from the intense feeling of ridicule budding inside her chest. Her reflection on the icy floor would not let her forget the magnitude of her failure to seduce the man she loved.

Shifting her eyes slightly, she noticed that only Subaru's shoes were visible under the robe covering him. She focused on the light shining on the brown waxed leather of his boots until realization dawned on her.

Breaking the silence, she whispered. “Ah.”

What sounded like an indifferent whimper was the strongest scream Emilia could muster. The situation had reached a degree of depravity so absurd her mind couldn't even estimate how much she messed everything up.

Her body relaxed under the weight of her own disappointment. Cautiously, she grabbed her robe and unraveled the figure in front of her.

"Miss Emilia..."

The silk veil finally freeing his view, Otto's mind stopped in his tracks. When he entered the room and saw Miss Emilia dance a waltz of ice and fabric, he first let his jaw drop in front of such a splendid performance.

He then understood that Miss Emilia was wearing nothing except for the robe twirling loosely around her naked figure. He saw everything from her breast to her bare bottoms.

If it wasn't for the robe falling on his face and cutting his private show short, Otto would have fainted under the pressure of the situation.

Emilia saw his body tense when she took back her robes; his face went from deathly white to progressively more intense shades of reds.

She said nothing to alleviate his stressed state and covered the last shreds of decency she still had. Avoiding his unfocused stare, she crawled under her sheets and buried her shame alongside her body.

Otto's eyes followed his friend's bizarrely calm walk to her bed even though every level of his consciousness yelled at him not to.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

With an insane degree of latency, the culmination of Otto's tension escaped his brain and mouth and he finally let out the cry he wanted to shout since he saw Emilia's naked thighs.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Otto shielded his eyes with his arms even though the threat of Emilia's nakedness had already disappeared. Rationality was not the conductor of his behavior anymore. Only pure survival instinct remained.

He never saw a woman's naked body before and it was just his luck that this magical moment became a heresy.

"I'M SORRY!" he shouted in repentance. 

Unable to think of a competent plan of action under the heat of his reddening face, he chose the only solution his poor mind could conjure up: flight.

After a flurry of undue apologies, Emilia heard Otto's hurried steps storming out of the room and the door slamming hard enough to make its hinges shake.

She sighed and relaxed after Otto's departure. She was not one to give up but she understood when the gods were against her and her plans. She cleaned off her lipstick and freed her tangled hair, accepting her defeat. She then stretched herself out the bed before settling in, laying down on her back, the blanket covering her from head to toe.

She would forfeit the rest of the day to sleep, it was the best course of action after the day's events. 

In the main corridor of the mansion’s second floor, Subaru walked leisurely, humming a song only he knew of. He had not forgotten his mission to reunite with Emilia in her room but he had met Frederica in the main hall as soon as he entered it. The main maid asked him politely to change his muddy shoes as they were covered with dirt from the flowerbeds.

She even reminded him to not run in the hallways. Far from trying to be a stick-in-the-mud, she only had his well being in mind. The whole mansion still remembered him tripping on one of the many carpets and cracking his skull open on the cold marble fireplace. His forehead had been so bloodied by the concussion, Frederica almost thought they lost him.

Not wanting to worry the kind maid or be scolded by Beatrice and Emilia, he complied and took his time strolling in the near-endless corridors.

As he finally entered the hallway leading to his precious Emilia’s bedroom, the surreal paradise healing his heart and tempting his mortal body, he saw Otto sprint toward him at an unreal speed.

“Hey, Otto! You shouldn’t run in the hallway; that’s exactly where I almost died.” He placed himself in the middle of the corridor, in a vain attempt to grab his friend attention. 

Subaru started to laugh as they were nowhere near the place of his accident but stopped when he remembered that his… ‘confrontation’ with Rem actually happened just a few meters away . The chandelier that his own flesh decorated that fateful night was hanging just above him. 

He now remembered why he always looked at the floor when he was walking in the mansion.

Shaking the notion out of his mind, he centered back his attention on Otto and lent an ear to what the distressed merchant was mumbling.

Stammering in terror, Otto shouted endless apologies until he ran out of breath. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Miss Emilia, I’m so sorry.” 

He spared no glances at Subaru, ignoring how the latter tried to grab his attention, and ran out of the corridor

Subaru considered following his friend to find the source of his apparent dismay. However, Otto had made his unwillingness to talk plain to see. After a few seconds of reflection, Subaru decided to investigate this unusual outburst. It seemed to stem from a conflict with Emilia and, what a coincidence, he happened to need to see her anyway.

Making his way to his lover’s bedroom, he opened the door without knocking and entered her room; his curiosity blinding him to the most basic rules of courtesy.

“ _Open Sesame!_ ” He closed the door behind him and discarded his jacket. “Emilia! Emilia! My lovely Emilia! E.M.T! Your knight has arrived!” he announced.

He waited a few seconds for a response but none came. Not letting himself get flustered by the situation, he looked around the room and found a large bump on Emilia’s bed.

With a smile evident in his voice, he said, “So you are hiding! Ready or not, here I come!” Then, with a pause, “Where is Emilia… Where is she? Maybe she is… _in the wardrobe?_ ”

Subaru opened the wardrobe fully expecting Emilia’s absence. He closed it without even looking inside and resumed his farcical game of 'hide and seek'.

“Ah, I know!” He approached the bed, even putting his hand on the cover hiding Emilia. “She is under the bed!” He ducked to look beneath the box springs in case she could feel his movement. “Ah, blast… She is not there at all.”

He carefully sat on the bed, just next to where Emilia laid and continued to speak to himself. “Maa~be she just disappeared. How curious,” he hummed loudly in mock consideration. “Come on, Natsuki Subaru! You can’t give up just yet!” He clapped his hands to encourage himself. “For all you know, she is just next to you… Maybe she is just under the blanket!” He grabbed a part of the blanket and started to pull on it only to meet resistance. 

“ _No!_ ” Emilia whined.

Under the cover of her thick blanket, Emilia pouted, still distressed by her two consecutive failures. She knew it was Subaru as she could recognize his voice amid the shoutings of ten thousand men, but all her confidence had died under the combined gazes of Ram and Otto.

Didn’t Subaru say he valued her chaste mind? Wasn’t she letting her greed and sinfulness ruining the beauty of their relationship? Maybe the reason Subaru always evaded her advances was that he held no desire for her elven body. Maybe even he couldn’t stomach the horror of her half-elf blood.

Unaware of his lover’s torment, he continued his game of pretend “So, she is here! What a masterful hideout!”

“Subaru, please,” she said weakly, she just wanted to sleep and see the end of this damned day.

Suddenly, he sobered. “Emilia…” he muttered, worried. “Is it about your argument with Otto?”

“What? No! I mean, yes… but he did nothing wrong.” She shook her head. “It’s all my fault.”

“Emilia, if you’re this worried about what happened with Otto… We can go talk to him together, hand-in-hand.” He snapped his fingers. “You know, I just saw him in the hallway, I'm pretty sure he wasn’t mad at you.”

“It’s not about Otto,” she whined, frustrated by her inability to communicate her affliction. She wished she could make him give up on worrying for her, but she knew it would be a futile endeavor. Even if she made him leave her alone, his thoughts would linger with her still.

“Alright, alright,” he said with a rare gentleness. “It’s ok if you don’t want to talk about it… Just know that I am always here for y-”

Putting aside all the rules of courtesy, she interrupted him. “Subaru.” Now that he was actually leaving, she couldn’t bear to let him go. “There is something I wanted to do… but I keep messing it up.” 

“Oh. And what is that? I can help you if you want.” He nodded to himself. “I am always ready to help my E.M.T! Let me be your player two on this quest!”

“I…” Her voice cracked under her distress. “It was more something that I wanted to show you…” Each word was torture on its own.

“A surprise?!” He jolted back on his legs, unable to keep his excitement contained. “A surprise from my Emilia? What have I done to deserve such an incredible reward?”

“ _Subaru!_ It-it’s a serious matter!”

She groaned; after all that happened to her, she finally had given up on the foolish idea Roswaal put in her mind. However, now that she could feel his presence next to her, that she could hear the sweet playfulness of his voice... Her body reminded her of what drove her to such extremes in the first place. 

“Uh-hu, understood!” He raised his hand to his heart. 

Emilia bit her lips, licking away the remeant of her lipstick, but even sinking her teeth in her lips couldn’t keep them shut. In a sudden surge of courage and desire, she freed herself from the shackles of her self-doubts and accepted her need to be heard by the man next to her.

Casting away the last remnant of doubt playing her mind, she said his name. “ _Subaru…_ ”

“Yes.”

“I-I am going to count to three… and then… you’ll take the blanket off me,” she mumbled, already cursing her idea. 

When she was waiting for his arrival, she imagined so many ways to reveal herself to him. All of them mythical and romantic; they were truly worthy of the romance books Puck had forbidden her to read. Peeling a blanket off her like an oversize band-aid was not one of them. 

“As you wish, princess.” He grabbed a corner of the blanket and readied himself.

“On the count of three… One… Two…” She took a deep breath and forced her eyes open. “ _Three!_ ”

The blanket flew in the air and the intense light of the sun suddenly hit her pupils, blinding her for a fleeting moment. After a visionless panic, she finally laid eyes on Subaru and met his keen gaze. His face had always been impressively expressive, however, at this very moment, he was unreadable to her; even his eyes betrayed none of his thoughts.

Way after the blanket fell heavily on the floor near her bed, his expression remained impassive. She had no more excuses left; she showed herself to him on her own accord and they were the only ones in her room. If he rejected her, no amount of mental gymnastics could protect her from the harsh reality: her desires were not reciprocated and were more proof of her sinful nature.

The tension crescendoed feverishly, smothering Emilia with her own nervosity until her beloved finally opened his mouth silently. Nothing but a few wafts of air came out of it for an impossibly long time and felt herself melting under the heat of his calmness. 

Then, he screamed. 

In his panic, Subaru slapped both his hands on his face to cover his eyes and stepped back until he hit the wall behind him. Unable to put more distance between Emilia and him, he turned around and snuggled his face against the wall as if it was made of the softest duvet.

She sat up, startled by his sudden outburst. She had been shocked into silence as she watched him essentially run away from the vision of her. She almost called to him, supplications hanging at the edge of her lips, but she swallowed them back. It had been the most likely outcome; the whole world had conspired to show her how dreadful her idea had been, and she ignored its warning. Tears began to bead at the corner of her eyes as her steady breath devolved into senseless whispers.

_“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I saw nothing, nothing! I swear!”_ he shouted at the top of his lungs, attempting to atone for his sins. “I saw nothing but a tiny bit of your thighs at breast– I mean at best– _I mean, at worst!_ ” He slid his hands from his eyes to his mouth and, with despair, muttered, “Dear God, I should just shut up now.”

With a shuddering breath, Emilia stopped her tears from falling by holding her head as high as she could. She slowly got up and walked toward Subaru, placing herself right behind him. Her nose tickled the nape of his neck as she whispered, “Subaru… are you really saying you saw nothing?”

“I saw nothing,” he squeaked. “Yep, absolutely nothing. Your modesty is safe, Emilia.”

“Don’t lie to me, please…” Her mouth set in a hard line. “Please.”

He let his arms fall at his sides in defeat. “I saw everything,” he admitted shamefully.” Subaru His breath quickened under her looming presence.

“And you hated it,” she finished for him, disheartened.

_“What? No!”_ His head turned around in flash, meeting her eye to-eye. The indignation was plain on his face before his head snapped back into place as he resumed facing the wall. “Y-you’re an angel through and through, Emilia… both in mind and body.”

“Then why? Why are you glancing away from me?” Her tears finally fell as she accepted the truth. She was disgusting, wasn’t she?

“Because when a man sees a woman like that, he… he…” He swallowed his saliva as his words escaped him. “Anyway, you’re not ready for that, Emi–” 

Her hand abruptly crashed against the wall, a few inches away from Subaru’s face. With frustration, she cried out, “Stop! Stop saying that! You know nothing!” She retracted her arm and held it close to her chest, but her eyes didn’t lose their smoldering glare. “Can't you _listen_ to me for once? How can you be so intransigent on what’s happening inside _my_ head and body?” 

“Emilia… I-I… I’m just afraid of hurting you. I don’t know, I –”

“If you don’t know, then look at me,” she murmured, dangerously close. Look at me, Subaru. All of me.” “And I'll tell you what is laying low inside my mind… and what my body craves.”

At first, he was unable to meet her gaze, but she gently cupped his cheek and tilted his head towards her. Their eyes locked, and she refused to let him back down. Determined to prove her point, she took one of his hands and placed it delicately over her breast.

She forgot how cold her skin was until she felt his warm palm grazing her chest, from the curve of her breast to the tip of her nipple. His touch was so tender and loving that it brought tears to her eyes. Gradually, his hold on her breast became more self-assured. Letting go of his apprehension for the first time that afternoon, he started to actually feel its weight in his hands.

Caressing her soft nipple and seeing the passionate approval in her smile was all he needed to finally understand her plight. Ever since they kissed, _truly_ kissed, for the first time in the Witch’s Tomb, he had always thought he had to protect Emilia from his carnal desire. With a single obscenely candid touch, she showed him how wrong he was.

They were not at odds with each other: they were perfectly in sync. The only thing standing between their union had been an illegitimate sense of guilt and shyness.

Her face burned red as he took the time to appreciate her body; his hungry gaze roamed over her creamy skin, all the way from her legs to her bosom. She struggled to keep herself still when his stare lingered between her thighs. 

When his eyes finally reunited with hers, he leaned in to kiss her as they always did. However, this time she felt something strange and new happening between them: it was the beginning of a perfect osmosis.

Finally, their lips began the dance they learned to master during their nights of passion. Carried away by a fresh ardor, he deepened the kiss and tamed her tongue the way only he could. An intense heat took possession of her pale body, budding in her feet and climbing up beneath her skin to her lap and higher.

A sway of her hips beckoned his hand to settle on it and take hold of her soft skin. The grainy yet smooth feel under his fingers begged for more caresses. Finally tasting the fruit he had forbidden himself to taste for so many months, he let his hands explore the divine figure pushing against his own fragile form.

With a soft moan, she purred his name, “Subaru…” She freed herself from the kiss subduing her but stayed near enough for him to catch her lips if he wished to. “Kyah!”

She jumped, startled by a sudden jolt of pleasure coming from her behind. Subaru had seemingly found the courage – or perhaps the perversion – to explore her uncharted territories. She welcomed the feeling of his touch on her rear; as his hold grew tighter, the sensitive folds between her legs tingled and threatened to combust.

She stared at his face, trying to see if he understood the immensity of the power his touch had over her. The inquisitive look on his face gave her the answer. His nonchalant gaze made him look like an insolent tease testing the limits... and she loved it. It went against everything Puck tried to instill in her and she adored every moment. She nibbled on his bottom lip, demonstrating her implicit approval.

No longer tentative, he followed her example and played with her lips, daring her tongue to meet his.

Between passionate kisses and gentle caresses, she managed to gasp out, “Subaru… there is something that I want” . It took a titanic effort to say such a thing; being so close to her beloved made her heart flutter. “Kiss me, my beloved knight. Kiss me where you never have before.”

Before she could finish her sentence, he slid his lips from her jaw to her collar bone. He left a trail of fire along the way, lightly pulling at her skin with his teeth. He relished the way she shivered at his command.

She was his precious angel, pure and sweet. Now, he filled her with a wanton desire; one he was all too willing to fulfill.

His tongue embraced the crook of her neck as his breath teased the side of it; she tilted her head to lock his head into place in a desperate attempt to make the moment last forever.

Suddenly, he took a small step forward and she took one backward. They repeated the process of their wild dance until she stumbled over her bed and fell on it. She immediately sat on its edge and he kneeled in front of her.

“Stay put,” he ordered. Desire pooled between her thighs at the command, and she happily complied.He pinned her to the bed, subjecting her to his every whim and fantasy. It was a moot action, of course; she could never deny him anything when he looked at her with those blazing eyes.

He continued to worship her body with his tongue, bathing her tender skin in his saliva and allowing the cold air to bite at her wet nakedness. Soon, one of her nipples became trapped between his lips, his teeth dangerously grazing its tip. 

She put her hand on the back of his head; the familiar, affectionate gesture had transformed into a needy plea for more of his attention. He obeyed her goddess’ silent wish and licked her stomach from the crease under her perfect breasts to her bellybutton.

Every inch of her skin tasted different; not a single part of her felt like another. This alien intoxication made his mouth and tongue move on their own as his mind drowned in the heat of the moment. 

A bubbling feeling rose in her, ignited by the trail of saliva Subaru left on her body. It was a sinister menace, forcing her to succumb to her flesh’s sensation. The dark, animalistic feeling of imminent doom only made her want more of him. 

She shuddered when she realized where his teasings were heading and she gasped when his tongue finally reached its target. Her fingers tensed in his hair and her nails grazed his scalp every time his head moved ever so slightly.

With his head between her thighs and his tongue between her lips, Emilia melted under the fire of his mouth; each flick of his tongue bringing her closer and closer to a foreign sensation she could only want more of.

Something broke inside her as something else arose when her beloved played with the most specific part of her. However, the bubble burst and the feeling died down when his tongue decided to shift slightly to the left, leaving her bereft of the ecstasy just discovered.

“Subaru,” she whined, for she had to relive that feeling. She knew that if she followed it to its final destination, she would never be the same. “Please.”

“Mmh.” He only tilted his head in response, waiting for his angel’s directive.

“Please... go back here.” As carnal desire flowed through her, she slid a single finger to her slit, pointing him to the key to her paradise.

Eager to please, he fulfilled her request with the most intense concentration. Being the one, the first one, the _only_ one who made his Emilia quiver in pleasure was all the motivation he needed. He followed her instruction thoroughly; he was determined to use all his tongue had to offer, – words and motions included – to finesse moans of pleasure out of her.

He spread her lips and pulled back the hood of her clitoris, both to have easier access to his prize and to make her shiver a little more. Feeling around his angel’s vulva, he quickly found the rhythm that made her heart go awry. 

“Subaru…” She clapped her hands over her mouth to keep herself from moaning too loudly, but she failed miserably. Her wanton sounds spurred him on, driving her ever closer to the edge. “Please don’t stop... Never stop.”

He let a chuckle escape his mouth when he heard how needy she sounded; her beauty and adorableness came close to absurdity. Their connection was so sublime, his laughter echoed through her body until her voice transformed it into a pleading moan. 

He struggled to control the urge to accelerate his rhythm; the taste of Emilia’s wetness mixed with his saliva drove him to the brink of madness. His own body was screaming, begging to be pleased and relieved, but he kept his mind focussed on this divine mission. 

Emilia growled between moans and praised her beloved every time he brought her a little closer to that evasive feeling burning under her skin: a hot pulsating pleasure blooming slowly and steadily under his tender touch. Pleasure ravaged her body in waves, each stronger than the last. As the apotheosis of this sweet torment felt more imminent, she implored him to keep carrying her to new heights.

“Subaru… please… I beg you.”

Her body tensed as she hooked her legs behind his back and buried his face between her lips. He continued his work dutifully and used his free hand to languidly massage her inner thigh.

“S-Subaru,” she whimpered desperately, unable to say anything but her beloved’s name. Her entire body thrummed with pleasure. She was close, so close, and she –

With a skillful flick of his tongue, the tension pooling inside Emilia evaporated into burning steam that ascended through her whole body, clouding her head. Her mind dissolved into a mist of pure delight as all of her senses faded away Nothing but earth-shattering pleasure remained.

Slowly, after the final wave hit her, she came back to reality and bathed in the afterglow. Her still fractured attention returned to Subaru who was looking at her so lovingly, it could only be a form of madness.

She collapsed onto the bed, laying on her back with her legs hanging off its edge. Subaru got up from his kneeled position and slowly climbed over her. He looked at her silently, waiting fervently for his angel to speak. She was dazzled by his glistening chin coated by his saliva; she couldn’t help but wonder if it was only that or if he was dripping of her own wetness.

Even though he was still silent, she could see his gaze overflowing with smugness. Making her moan his name between pleas for more was getting to his head, and she couldn’t allow her knight to succumb to his sinful pride.

She had to teach him who was the knight and who was the master.

Grabbing both his wrists, she rolled on top of him and pinned him firmly under her. He lazily let her take the lead, seemingly satisfied with both outcomes.

With a smirk, she seductively declared, “Now, you’re going to be the one who is going to beg and moan!” The days where she passively waited for other people to guide her were over. She was the one in control of her life from now on. “I’m going to take rea~lly good care of you, now.”

“You know, you’re not forced to –” a terrible sense of guilt resurfaced in his mind.

“This is what I want more than anything, my precious knight.”

She sat on his lap and his eyes shot open at the unexpected contact. She twisted her waist, searching for the most comfortable position. She knew she succeeded when she felt something thick and hard settling between her bare thighs. She knew exactly what it was and why he was looking at her like she grew a second head.

“You know… I don’t accept charity,” she said lightly, wetting her lips. She loved how enthralled he was at the simple, sultry action.” I always repay my debts, remember?”

After many nights of bashful fantasies, her knight perfect body laid finally before her. Since Subaru taught her how good a kiss in the right place felt, she wanted to return the favor.

The desire was strong in her mind but her body was weakened by the pressure of pleasing him. Her shaking hands grabbed his butler's vest and struggled against its buttons. Fortunately for her, he had already discarded his jacket when he entered her room. However, no matter how hard she tried, his vest and shirt resisted her attempts at defeating it.

“Ah,” he muttered, holding in a snicker at how she was losing her temper over a cheap button. “Let me help you.”

“Umph!” she huffed. How could she dote on him if she needed his help for a basic task? Dramatically pointing at the button, she shouted the words that Subaru so often exclaimed when entering her room. _“Open Sayzami!”_

With that, she slipped her fingers between the gap of his vest and shirt and tore them open, exposing his toned chest to her lustful eyes.

“ _Emilia!”_ He tried to sit up in shock, only to have Emilia push him back on the bed. With a spot of panic, he mumbled, “Shit, Frederic–”

Emilia crashed her mouth to Subaru’s own, silencing him with a fierce and possessive kiss. She sucked on his tongue greedily, for she could not bear to hear him utter another woman’s name. 

She broke the kiss quickly, ashamed by her selfish tantrum. She feared his rightful ire but found nothing except sheer adoration on his face.

A hardness pressed heavily into the junction of her thighs, reminding her of her beloved's needs. She removed herself from his lap, allowing him to crawl back into a sitting position. Both were comfortably installed on her bed, facing each other.

She put herself on her hands and knees as she slowly crawled toward her knight, letting her hips sway as she did so. She then kneeled in front of him, spreading his legs slightly to place herself between them. Carefully, she wrapped her fingers around his belt to untie and unroll it from his waist.

“Now, you have to be a good boy and let me pay my debt,” She paused, using the silent tension to her advantage. “Or I will have to tie you down, mhm.” She nodded to herself, satisfied with her idea, and clacked the belt on the edge of the bed. She felt a rush of pride as he gulped.

She hooked her finger into the fly of his trousers; she forwent trying to open it the conventional way and ripped the buttons off of it. She slowly pulled down his pants, revealing his underwear underneath and letting his erection rise slightly. She caressed it over the fabric, her eyes burning with desire and curiosity. She read dozens of books in her quest for knowledge, but she never had the opportunity to see the real thing. Here, throbbing beneath her hand, laid the only one she ever wished to see.

She began to pull on his boxer’s waistband when Subaru grabbed her hands... 

Suddenly, her knight interrupted her. _“Stop!”_

“What is it?” She tilted her head, whining and pouting as he forbade her from loving him“It’s cruel to stop me from indulging myself!

Subaru bit his lip and looked away, his face red from shame and excitement. The idea of his Emilia, his perfect angel wanting to touch him, to kiss him, and maybe even to pleasure him… It sent a storm of electricity through his body. However, an overwhelming fear reared its ugly head: what if she didn’t like what she saw? What if he wasn’t good enough?

He forced himself to look at the door and nothing else, for holding Emilia’s anticipating gaze was too difficult for his tormented mind. His body was cleft in two, torn between the need to give himself to her and performance anxiety. He imagined his first time with Emilia every single day since she had told him her name and he had always exuded pure confidence in his unbashful fantasies.

Now, his lustful wish was coming true, and with it, a flurry of doubts and fears rained upon him.

“Is there something wrong?” she asked, her mouth set in a hard line. She recognized the looming shadow of doubt on his face. Tentatively, she asked,“Are you afraid I’m going to judge you?”

“I…” His voice died in the whirlwind of his anxious mind.

“I see…” Her expression hardened and so did her determination;, she would free her beloved from the shackles of incertitude and emancipate him like he did for her. With boundless affection, she soothed, “Subaru, you’re good enough. No… you’re exactly what I wished for... in every way.” 

“Emilia,” he murmured, saying her name like a prayer. His eyes darted back to her as he gave a sour chuckle. “Am I this easy to read?”

“Well, I do have a ‘Subaru Reading’ PhC!” She enunciated each letter of ‘Ph.C’ with extreme care; she wanted to make Subaru proud of her knowledge about his culture.

Genuinely laughing, he asked “Are you sure you didn’t mean Ph.D?”

“Actually, I let you know I have a ‘Subaru reading’ Ph.C AND a Ph.D!” She smiled, satisfied with her comeback.

After a few heartfelt laughs, Emilia and Subaru looked at each other for the longest time. Against all odds, no awkwardness came of it; only a shared sense of peace and understanding. With a sigh, he let her love reach him and relaxed under her touch. Galvanized by his trust in her, she resumed her work stripping her knight of his clothes.

Subaru closed his eyes, unable to face Emilia’s judgment, all he could do was entrust his vulnerability to her and it was more than unnerving. He felt the fabric of his boxer slid off him but heard no sound from his her. Suddenly, he felt the ghost of a touch on the very tip of his shaft and an unfamiliar sensation rippled all across his body. His eyes shot open in shook and saw his angel’s lips hovering less than an inch away from him.

Emilia gently took his shaft in her hands and used her thumb to caress it from the base to the tip.

“So, _this_ is a man’s penis,” she mused,humming in deep thought as she compared it to her expectations.

“Ah, don’t say it like that.” He tried to sound serious but the feeling building in his abdomen kept his voice from staying steady.

“I’ve seen sooo many of them in the library’s anatomy books,” she admitted, ignoring his remark as she was too engrossed in exploring this hidden part of her beloved’s body. “But this is way better than in the books.”

“Really?” he asked in disbelief. “It’s… good enough for you?”

“Mhm. It’s perfect.”

Adding to her answer, Emilia slightly stuck her tongue between her lips and tasted his shaft. She ran her mouth up and down its length, leaving a trail of static fire in her path. Watching his reactions carefully to learn how to drive him mad, she kept eye contact as much as she could.

Subaru couldn’t help but wonder if she realized the effect those eyes had on him.

Still lost in her lover’s eye, she pulled back his foreskin slightly and put his exposed head firmly inside her mouth. She sloppily swirled her tongue around it as she learned to take in a little more of it with each spin. Being engulfed in Emilia’s warm and wet mouth expanded the odd sensations far beyond his lower body. A plethora of sensations bloomed from his abdomen, radiating throughout his body.

In his lustful moments of solitude, Subaru had the opportunity to test the limits of his sensitivity again and again. However, even the highest pleasures birthed of those depraved times were nothing compared to the faintest touch of Emilia’s red lips. Truth be told, it was truly unfair to Emilia to compare her lovely intentions with the mechanical relief sought out of necessity.

He was getting overwhelmed with intoxication when suddenly, he felt a hint of a tooth grazing his skin that made him jump out of it. He cried out her name and she pulled off him in a panic.

“Eh?” She looked at him in concern, wondering if she had done anything wrong. Already knowing the answer, she hopelessly asked, “I-i-is there a problem?” Tears started to cloud her eyes; she should have known she would ruin everything.

“Please, don’t be sad!” he said quickly. Looking at her distressed face was surprisingly painful; she didn’t deserve to wallow in guilt when all she wanted to do was please him. “It’s just…” He thought carefully about his choice of words. “...your teeth don’t feel so good.”

Subaru closed a single eye, watching Emilia with apprehension, for he feared he hurt her fragile feelings. However, Emilia smirked at him with a dangerous smile and slightly sucked her lips in to cover her teeth.

“Now that I know what to do…” she said seductively, “...I will make you melt.” She wetted her lips and approached his shaft once again, confidence filling her every move. “I’ll make you beg for more.”

Emilia giggled to herself at the awestruck look on her lover’s face. Allowing herself to be so assertive was mind-blowing; she never knew she had it in herself. Now that she acquainted herself to the darker part of her soul, she would never let it hide itself again.

“You’re mine, Natsuki Subaru.”

Giving him her long hair to hold, she tackled her euphoric task once more. Surprisingly, feeling him gently pull on her hair was oddly arousing and made her want to please him even more. Her mouth wet with saliva, she used both her lips and hands to massage his shaft. Tenderly, she cupped his balls and pressed them delicately; it was just enough for him to feel her fingers on them.

Urged on by her greed, she tried to take more of his length than she could handle and choked on it. She adjusted herself with a few sloppy coughs and made eye contact with her beloved behind her half-closed eyelids.

The sight of Emilia’s unparalleled beauty shook Subaru’s very soul. Her lustful eyes eager to please, her bright pink face, her reddening lips, the intoxicating look of euphoria on her face… All of that and more made his Emilia transcend from an angel to the ethereal embodiment of beauty itself.

The idea of having Emilia entirely subservient to him was an incredible, if truly selfish, sentiment. He would have loved to say that Emilia’s loveliness shined the most under the moonlight or in any other kind of charming scenes, but it would be a bald-faced lie. She was at her most beautiful at this very moment; on her knees, worshipping his cock with her peerless warmth.

Wrapping her tongue around his length and hollowing her cheeks, Emilia gave one last flick of her tongue before breaking their divine contact; only leaving a fine line of saliva between her lips and his tip.

“Subaru… am I doing good?” She could feel him shiver, but it wasn’t enough for her. She needed to hear him say it.

He couldn’t help but smile at his Emilia; he already missed her warm, wet mouth, but who was he to refuse her demands? “You’re doing amazing,” he murmured. ” He threaded his hand through her hair, brushing it out of her face. Gently coaxing her forward, he cupped her chin to kiss her softly, whispering against her lips, “I couldn’t even _imagine_ a better woman to give myself to.

She shivered at the praise as she purred, “Please… say I am the only one.” Unabashed, she let her undue jealousy spill out of her mouth. Under normal circumstances, she would have been ashamed to succumb to her envy, but at this very moment, she felt fearless.

“You’re the only one I love, Emilia. You are _mine_ , and mine only.” he kissed her once again on the mouth before returning to his towering position.

Emilia cooed in happiness; hearing those words made her giddy to the highest point. She wished to praise him, too, but decided that actions spoke louder than words. Once again, she wrapped her lips around his shaft with spectacular passion.

She rapidly slid on and off his length, taking in as much as she could. Suddenly, his member jerked under his hands and she felt a new taste tickle her tongue. A few drops of a salty liquid spread in her mouth, making her hungrier to taste more.

The pressure pooling in his abdomen was almost too much for Subaru to bear. His body roared for relief and trying to tame it any longer was only delaying the inevitable. Every movement of Emilia’s lips pushed him closer and closer to the edge of an endless abyss: He couldn’t wait to fall into it.

“E-Emilia… I can’t hold on anymore.” His breath hitched as he gasped out, “I-I’m... 

“I know.” Her voice was muffled by the shaft in her mouth but she made herself perfectly clear. She wouldn’t stop until the very end. She wanted him, _needed_ him, for his relief would be hers.

She needed him to feel a new, wonderful sensation, just like the one he gifted her with. She needed him to tremble in pleasure as his hands ran through her hair, showering her with affection. She needed him to love her more than he ever had before.

With her lips wrapped firmly around his member, her eyes met his, silently pleading, “Please… Give it to me.” 

Relief came to Subaru all at once and his mind sunk into a new plane of existence. As if he was lagging behind reality for a few precious seconds,disconnected from the harsh world around him. He was only aware of himself and the perfect connection he established with his flawless angel.

Never had he felt both invisible and vulnerable at the same time. Like an illusion, the sensation vanished before he became truly aware of it. He blinked a few times and saw Emilia still kneeling before him, her mouth agape and dripping with saliva and semen.

She wiped some of the white salty liquid off her chin and rubbed it between her pale fingers. It tasted odd, slightly metallic even, but not unpleasant. If it had been any other substance, she wouldn’t have glanced at it twice, but it coming from Subaru made it more valuable than the platinum ornating her headboard.

Thus, she licked her finger lazily, making sure not to waste a single drop. She looked deep inside Subaru's eyes as she swallowed and licked her lips when she finished. She then rose up and faced her lover, wrapping her arms around his neck and embracing him. 

“Subaru,” she murmured in his ear, the exhaustion in her voice apparent. “Thank you…”

 _For loving me and letting me love you,_ she thought. One day, she would have the courage to say those words out loud and she knew her knight would wait for her.

“I love you, Emilia.” He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her close. “You can’t even begin to understand how much I love you. Nobody can.” He kissed her neck, simply enjoying the precious moment. “You are truly worth dying for.”

“Subaru!” she said incredulously before pouting. She always hated it when he said morbid things like that. “Please, never say that again… I want you to live… by my side… always.” A part of her rejected her selfishness, but Subaru's mere presence was enough to smother its ugly voice.

He laughed at his own foolishness. “I meant to say… You are truly worth _living_ for.”

“Better,” she said sternly before relaxing her features. 

She took a deep breath and kissed him softly on his lips, as shy as if it were her first. Pulling back and leaning her forehead against his, she licked her lips and whispered:

“You are truly worth loving, Subaru..” 


End file.
